Family Protection
by Princess-p1n3apple
Summary: Kylie moved to Hawaii to escape her past and move on but when she bumps into the past she finally seems happy until Cammie is drawing closer again and only one person can get Kylie away from her. Dog The Bounty Hunter 10 Things I Hate About You FrostIron
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It had taken a lot for me to be able to move to Hawaii from Ohio. My father had always been overprotective. My sisters, Mylee, Mia and Ava had always been there for me when we had been stuck in the house because dad didn't want us going out and having a life. This stupid thing all started when my older sister Lucy went on an adventure with her best friend and got in a car wreck when I was only ten. Ever since then me and my younger sisters hadn't been allowed out of the house other than for school and things with our dad.

I have hated my sister ever since the accident. Yes I know I shouldn't but she ruin our lives. No cars. No going out. No mom. And most of all no sister. When Lucy went on a road trip with her best friend Barbra Katie they got in a car wreck in Alaska on the way to the airport to fly back to Barbra's dads wedding in Hawaii. Lucy was only eighteen. Then three months after we had buried Lucy it was moms turn to be buried. She committed suicide because without Lucy to help she felt alone and had lost her only connection to her best friend, Lucy's dad who died of cancer just three days after Lucy was born. She never quite got over it. That meant I grew up far too fast I went from big sister to mom in the space of an hour.

I was left to look after baby Ava who was six months old at the time, Mia who was three years old and Mylee who was five as the oldest by five years it was my job to replace Lucy and mom. Also dad wasn't coping well without her either so I had to look after everyone alone since my grandparents had never been around and mums family didn't care according to them we killed mom and Lucy.

But finally after prom I had managed to escape once dad realized that I needed to live my life as long as I find a job and find somewhere to live no travelling. That was the deal for me. Find a home and stay there. So I picked an island in the middle of the ocean as far away from dad as possible.

So today was my official first day in Hawaii. Time to go buy groceries and find a job. So I pulled up my long black hair into a tight high ponytail and pulled on my yoga pants, long t shirt and jacket before picking up my wallet and phone. I pulled on my sneakers and walked out the door remembering to lock the door and leaving my apartment block.

Then I noticed the cars. Those cars haunt my dreams. Those same cars. Every night. Why have they followed me? Always black hummers. I think it is from when Lucy died. I can't remember why but they make me feel secure but scared and nervous. I put my headphones in and start walking down towards Sack N Save. I could feel someone's gaze on me. I daren't turn around. I know no one here. I've only been here one day. So I kept walking toward Sack N Save it was only a few blocks away it shouldn't take too long. It felt like it took hours. I could still feel their eyes. I ran into Sack N Save as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself.

'I'll be safe in there they won't be able to find me.' I kept telling myself silently, I hoped it was true. But I could still feel those same eyes on me.

I had just finished my grocery shopping all $200 worth of my food. Now I regret not bringing my car. Then that same eye feeling returned. I was just walking outside when I walked into a familiar looking man with a blonde mullet.

"Lucy?" he said. I stared at him confused and getting more and more scared. I wanted to run but I felt stuck. I just shook my head and hoped that he would go away.

"Hi, I'm Dog" he said again. The name sounded familiar. But from where I thought.

"Big Daddy, stop scaring her" a woman behind me said

"Sorry sweetie" Dog said


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Leland's PoV

We had just tried the co-signers house on the search for our latest jump. Another day another jump. We hit the house. No one was there. No one knew the co-signer and most of the apartments were empty since most people are at work. So I started looking for snacks. We always have snacks in the car. But today there are only Beth's horrible snacks left. Dad must have eaten all the cookies and chips when he was in the car with Duane Lee and Justin yesterday. So we called at Sack N Save for snacks. Once me and Lyssa had bought our chosen snacks which were chips and cookies and had paid for them. We headed back out to the cars. Then we noticed dad was talking to a girl.

"Do I know you?" she asked dad. I looked at her she did look a little like one of BK's friends. It could have even been the one driving the car when she died.

"Are you Lucy's sister?" I asked nervously.

"Why?" she returned almost immediately looking petrified.

"Just you look like my sisters best friend that's all" I almost shouted back at her in my defense.

"Who?" dad asked.

"The one who was in the accident with her" I responded now calming down slightly.

"Urm, Lucy" dad said trying to remember what she looked like and then comparing her to the girl with a long black ponytail who was stood in front of us.

"Yeah" I responded anxiously. Before we all looked at her trying to figure out if she is her sister or not.

"You look like my sisters friend Barbra-Katie" she said to Lyssa. That was it Lyssa started crying. I hate it she can't cope still almost ten years after.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed before walking away. I ran after her and grabbed her arm. That's when she turned round and punched me square in the jaw before she burst out in tears.

"It's ok" I said before giving her a hug. "Come on we can take you home in the car. You'll never be able to carry all of this shopping alone. It'll be easier"

"No" she screamed at me as I panicked I knew she could fight so I didn't want to push her. But on the other hand I could probably fight better than her.

"Fine I'll take the groceries to your house you can walk if you don't trust me" I responded trying to get her to agree.

"Fine" she sobbed.

I took her back to the car where everyone was waiting for me to come back. Lyssa had stopped crying now and had calmed down. Everyone started staring at her again.

"Hi, I'm Kylie" she said from standing right next to me. She has now stopped crying and calmed down too which surprised me slightly.

Kylies PoV

"I'm Leland." Said the tall man, well short he was about 5'7 but I'm only 5'2 so he looked tall to me, tattooed, muscular guy with a long braid who was stood next to me. "this is Duane Lee" he said pointing at a taller more wide man with short hair and a baseball cap stood next to the Hummer. "That is Lyssa and Justin" he said pointing a small blonde woman and a man with spiky hair who was less muscular than the others. "And over there is Dog and Beth" pointing at the man with the blonde mullet and a lady with fluffy long platinum blonde hair and amazing shoes. The one thing I noticed was that they were all wearing black clothes and looked slightly dangerous they were making me feel on edge.

"Hi, we are bounty hunters" said Duane Lee.

"Can I go home please?" I asked nervously looking up at Leland, who was shooting glances at Duane Lee as if he wanted to kill him.

"Sure" he replied before packing my shopping onto his car and helping me into the car.

"Who is riding with who?" asked Dog

"Justin, Beth and Kylie can go with me" Leland said

"Ok that leaves Lyssa, Duane Lee and Tim with me" said Dog. That's when I noticed a man with grey hair walking towards us I froze. I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"It's ok it's only my dad's brother Tim." Leland said "Right honey, where's your house?"

So I gave him directions. "We were round here earlier" Leland said

"Yeah when you were staring at that girl's ass" I heard Justin say. I blushed.

"What's up?" Leland asked

"So it was you staring at my ass when I was walking to Sack N Save was it now?" said making him blush he just nodded "did you know it was me when I was talking to you at Sack N Save?"

"Yeah your butt is hella fine" Justin said. Leland blushed again before nodding

"Gone shy Chapman? Usually you're so arrogant and stuck up" I asked

"Someones got a crush" Justin teased Leland

"I so haven't" Leland replied

"Kylie be nice" I heard Dog say through the radio

"Anyway Kylie were you close to Lucy?"Beth asked.

"Not really she killed mum and took my freedom" I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me. I wanted to punch something the thing was Leland was the closest thing to me. A flash of panic crossed over his eyes I knew he was worried about his safety.

"Beth can you drop us off at the gym?" he asked

"Sure, I'll take Kylie home first though"

"No I meant me and Kylie I'm getting worried for my safety back here with her"

"Ok" Beth said pulling into a parking lot "now for being inconvenient you can walk from here. Can I have your keys honey?"

"Sure" I replied passing her the keys before being dragged out of the car by Leland.

Once we had got out of the car Beth immediately left. I was so scared what if he was a psychopath or a murder.

"One second I just need to get something" Leland said. He sounded so far away as if I'd been abandoned with no one to call. As I turned around I noticed two Samoan men walking towards me but no sign of Leland. I started to panic. What if they tried to hurt me? Then I noticed an open door in a whitewashed wall so I ran towards it.

I hit something with oomph. It was strong and immovable. Then I felt some arms wrap around me. I panicked. Was it the Samoans? They looked scary and dangerous. So I started kicking because I knew I could escape. Then I noticed the tattoos. They looked familiar. Leland. Oops. I just tried to kill Leland.

"Sweetie are you all right?" he asked. I tried to look calm as I gathered myself. I just nodded. "Hey, Sonny, Kaleo over here" I heard Leland shout. As I turned around I saw the same two Samoan men as before coming closer. I tried to wriggle out of Leland's grasp but he was holding me there.

"Let go" I screamed. Suddenly the one thing making me feel safe let go. So I panicked again and started to run I knew my way home well if I followed the sea in the direction Beth went I'm sure I'd get home.

"Wait" I heard Leland yell after me he sounded angry but I kept running his tone of voice and the two Samoans scared me to death. I wanted to go home.

I had run ten blocks when I finally stopped to see where I was. I noticed the same black hummers so I ran at them. Dog, Beth and some children were unpacking the cars and heading down towards the beach. That's when Lyssa came running at me. She grabbed my arm pulling me closer to her just as a motorbike whizzed pass scarily close to my back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What happened? I thought you were with Leland" she asked giving me a quick hug. If only dad could see me now he would be very annoyed I trusted these people so quickly but we were bonded together by Lucy and Barbra- Katie.

"I want to go home" I stuttered as I was now a sobbing, hiccupping mess in Lyssa's arms by now Dog and Beth had spotted the commotion and had come over to us.

"We can take you back to your apartment" Lyssa said trying to be helpful.

"No" I sobbed "I want to go back to Ohio. I only arrived yesterday"

"Unfortunately we can't do that but you can come and stay with us for awhile dad and Beth have a spare room" she replied.

I just nodded. "Now do you want us to fetch your things or do you want to tell us what happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what happened first" I said still sobbing as Justin picked me up and placed me on a beach towel, for once I didn't have the energy to fight him manhandling me. "I was with Leland until he disappeared just after you left and I saw two Samoan guys, they scared me and so I tried to run after him but instead ran into him. Then he shouted them over and wouldn't let me go so I shouted at him and he let me go so I started to run. I was so scared" I again began sobbing and hiccupping but this time on to Beth.

"I'll call Leland tell him your ok and get him to explain" replied Dog before leaving to call Leland. Justin quickly returned with a giant tub of ice cream and some spoons

"Now it's time for a therapy session" replied Lyssa "so why do you hate your sister so much?"

"Well when she died mom and dad couldn't cope so mom committed suicide three months later making dad even worst which meant that I had to be my siblings new mom aged ten. And since then I was only allowed to leave the house for school because dad was far too overprotective" I said it all in one long never ending chain without taking a single breath but I felt lighter now.

"So you freaked out at the office because you've never been out in years" damn it was Leland stood right behind me. I started sobbing again before Lyssa hugged me. I could feel her motioning for him to go away and leave us for a while.

"It's not like I don't blame Barbra for what happened but I'm not angry at her anymore. What you need is something to take your mind off Lucy and your mom. Something like a job or a new family" Lyssa replied

"I want to be able to live my life without worrying about being like Lucy or my family. Maybe I was stupid to come here. I should have stayed in Ohio I _" I said before Lyssa interrupted me

"Well I don't think you are stupid, you would have never met us and stopped worrying so much. And Leland would still be boring and annoying. And you wouldn't be in our family either" Lyssa said hugging me. We talked about my sisters, Ohio and the giant Chapman family for at least an hour before I realized I needed to talk to Leland and those sad brown puppy dog eyes.

I got up but nearly fell straight back down again. Once I had finished my little wobble I slowly began to walk towards the rock where he had been sat on his own for at least half an hour now. I slowly reach my hand out towards him to poke him in the back but thought about his angry voice earlier and quickly changed my mind so sat next to him instead.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It's alright I'm sorry too" he replied almost too quietly for me to hear.

"It's not your fault you didn't know how I'd react to your friends or that I'd only just moved here or that I have never really been out in eight years. I'm sorry I over reacted and that I ran away" I said almost sobbing again. I mean how pathetic can you get. Leland slowly got up from the rock and knelt down in front of me where I was drawing in the sand with my toes. His eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry" he said so I kicked him square in the chest sending him flying backwards with oomph. He was now covered in sand. "Why did you do that?"

"Stop saying sorry" I shouted very fiercely at him.

"Now with an attitude like that you should be a bounty hunter" with that he stripped of his shirt and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder "now for revenge" he cackled evilly at me so I wriggled knowing it was pointless but at least I tried. Then I thought I had won as he lifted me up slowly before throwing me into the sea. I grabbed his waist with my legs. Kicked his butt so he overbalanced and with that he was also covered in the warm, salty seawater. Ha-ha I have my revenge. As soon as Leland was in the water I got up and started running towards the rest of the Chapman family. I have got about halfway up the beach when some wet arms grabbed me around the waist and picked me up.

"Don't think this is over yet" Leland whispered in my ear. Oh no what have I done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Once we had dried off slightly it was time to go home, well back to the Chapman's house. Once we had grabbed my suitcase from my apartment, which was empty with only a bed, fridge, oven and washing machine to go with the small bathroom, we began driving to the Chapman's house. I think I must have fallen asleep because half an hour later the car was empty there was just me and Leland no one else which was scary but he quickly noticed I was awake.

"Morning sleepyhead" he said rather chirpily

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Well they are all at the office because we got a lead on the guy we are trying to find" Leland replied "but someone had to take you home and_" then the phone started ringing "can you get that please it'll probably be dad" Leland asked

"Sure" I replied picking up his iPhone from the cup holder next to me

 _"_ _Hello Leland_ _'_ _s phone_ _"_

 _"_ _Hi is Leland there?_ _"_ _asked a woman on the other end of the phone_

 _"_ _He driving what_ _'_ _s wrong?_ _"_ _I replied_

 _"_ _I need to speak to him now_ _"_ _she yelled down the phone at me so I was a good girl and asked Leland to put it on Bluetooth so he could talk to her and keep driving. I was just putting my earphones in when Leland grabbed them and took them from me shaking his head._

 _"_ _Hi, what_ _'_ _s wrong?_ _"_ _Leland asked I could tell that Leland really didn_ _'_ _t want to talk to this woman right now._

 _"_ _It's your turn to have the boys. Come and fetch them_ _"_

 _"_ _No its not_ _"_ _Leland shouted down the phone at her_ _"_ _but if I have to my dad will come and fetch them_ _"_ _then he hung up_

"What was all that about?" I asked

"She's my ex and now she's trying to drop the kids on me for tonight."

"When do you usually have your kids?" I asked

"Every other weekend" he replied. I could tell he didn't really want to talk to me right now so I sat in silence. Then Leland's phone rang again. But neither of us answered. Then another phone rung and it wasn't Leland's. I panicked and looked for my phone which was in my bag. I grabbed it and answered.

 _"_ _Hi daddy_ _"_

 _"_ _Kylie you better not be with the Chapman_ _'_ _s"_ _he said_

 _"_ _I'_ _m not_ _"_ _I lied_

 _"_ _I know your lying to me Kylie_ _"_ _I could hear the anger in his voice_

 _"_ _I'_ _m not_ _"_ _I yelled at him_

 _"_ _Kylie I_ _'_ _m coming to fetch you home_ _"_ _my dad shouted at me before hanging up._ I started to cry again, I want to stay here with my new family and Leland.

Just as I put the phone down it rang again

 _"_ _Hello_ _"_

 _"_ _Hey Kylie its Lyssa we have done on our bust I_ _'_ _m coming to Dad and Beth_ _'_ _s house now_ _"_

 _"_ _Ok"_ _I was still sobbing_

 _"_ _What_ _'_ _s up honey?_ _"_ _I could hear Beth say in the background_

 _"_ _I'_ _ll talk about it later with you_ _"_ _I promised before hanging up_

I felt the car pull over but I didn't bother looking up I was too worried about having to go home. I could feel Leland's eyes on me as he pulled over but I still didn't look up.

"Kylie, look at me… please sweetie" I could hear I'm begging but I didn't want to look up. I was too scared.

"I'm sorry I can't" I whispered as I heard the door open and close again but I still didn't look to see what was happening. In my mind I was scared that if I fell deeper into love with him it would be harder to leave when dad came.

I heard the door open and felt his arms wrap around me suddenly I felt safe again as if my dad couldn't take me away. He spun me around in my seat to face him. I was looking directly into his eyes all I wanted to do was cry. I was so scared to lose him right now.

"What's happened?"He asked staring into my emerald green eyes

"My dad doesn't like your family and has threatened to take me back to Ohio because of what happened to Lucy"

"It's ok; we won't let him take you. Now do you want to go fetch Cobie and Dakota with me" he asked. I nodded at him as he got in the other side of the car and began driving toward his ex wife's house.

When we finally reached her house she wasn't there thankfully and had left his two children outside in the garden. So I stayed in the car just in case she reappeared or the kids hated me. Leland quickly collected the children and their cases putting them in the car. Both the kids and I quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When we got back to Dog and Beth's house Lyssa came outside to fetch me and Dog came to collect his grandkids from the car it was obvious how much he loves them.

"OMG I was so worried you had run off" Lyssa yelled running towards

"I told Leland to ring you and tell you we were going to fetch Dakota and Cobie" I replied before turning around to punch him in the arm but I changed my mind. I regretted so much already and I wasn't about to find something else to regret so I jumped on his back. I knew it was a big mistake I had seen the show so knew what Duane Lee and Leland were capable of.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Not telling Lyssa" I replied

"Stop both of you" I heard Beth yell. In shock I let go and fell to the floor just as she walked over towards us "sorry sweetie but the camera crew has just arrived" she whispered "and we don't want them to get the wrong idea about you and Leland" I just looked up at her with a questioning look.

"And what would that be?" I asked. Beth blushed.

"that you and Leland are dating" she glanced over at me "it's not that he doesn't want to I mean I've seen that look on my man's face before now it's just off camera do whatever you like but just be careful we get judged a lot"

"Ok we'll be leaving now see you in the morning" a camera shouted towards Dog and Beth.

"Ok bye then" she responded just as they pulled out of the driveway Beth whispered "now go get your guy" I looked confused at her "trust me he loves you already sweetie. Now go"

So I did as Beth said and went over to Leland who was play fighting with Duane Lee. I felt so on edge I barely knew any of the family but I trusted Beth completely. Then I heard Dog shout "Kylie can you come here for a second please?"

"Sure" I replied feeling someone staring at me again so I quickly turned around to see who it was it turned out that both Leland and Duane Lee were now staring at my butt. My thought process was broken by Dog shouting "family meeting in the lounge NOW"

I could hear someone running up behind me and put their arms around my waist as I elbowed them in the chest I knew it was Leland as his grip tightened again after recovering enough to be able to breathe again.

I could hear Justin making stupid noises at us from behind us and by my understanding he was running towards us too so I stuck out my leg just in time for him to fall over it and land in a laughing heap on the floor next to us. So Leland and I ran towards the safety of the house.

"Kylie, honey can we talk to you?" asked Beth

"Sure" I replied

"It will only be quick." Beth said. I was trying so hard to pull myself away from Leland but I just couldn't. "It's alright Leland can come too" Beth said giving a knowing look to Dog

"We want you on our bounty hunting team" said Dog.

"Really" I screamed as Dog began nodding his head

"I mean the ways you have beaten me up the week were amazing" said Leland blushing slightly

"Oh thanks I'd love to be on the team but my dad won't let me stay with you" I replied nearly sobbing again after reminding myself that I can't be with the Chapman's forever.

"Well we want you to stay" Dog replied "so I'll talk to your dad about it"

"Fine go try if you really want" I said rolling my eyes

"I will" Dog replied angrily

With that Dog walked back into the house and picked up the phone before dialing my dad's number. While I paced around the back garden anxiously waiting for him to finish his conversation with dad to find out if I am allowed to stay.

"Sit your ass down" I heard someone yell at me from the sun beds around the swimming pool

"Ok" I said before dropping into one of the beanbags underneath the veranda where Dog was just inside talking to my dad.

"no over here" I heard Leland say so I got up and walked over towards him as I was about to sit on the sun bed next to him, he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards the sun bed he was sitting on.

"Mr. Chapman now is not the time for messing around. My whole life depends on what dad says"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry I just thought you might need some cheering up sweetie" he said hugging me tighter.

"I do" I replied hugging my knees closer to me as I was sat in between Leland's legs

"Do you want to go on a date? I mean since you're probably going to be leaving anyway" he whispered into my ear so I shook my head and got up to leave. How could he be so insensitive? I loved him and wanted to permanently be with him.

"Where are you going?" Leland asked as I continued walking towards the house before running upstairs to my bedroom at Dog and Beth's house before locking the door. I had been stay with them for a week so most of my things had been unpacked so I had to pack again. By the time I had finished packing Leland had fallen asleep on my bedroom door. I didn't want to unlock the door because I knew that it would take me long enough to leave and I need all the time possible. I grabbed my stuff and climbed out of the window being careful not to make too much noise to make sure to wake anyone. I was walking across the lawn when I noticed Cecily was also trying to climb out of the window too. I ran towards her once she was on the lawn.

"Cecily what are you doing?" I asked

"Going to see my boyfriend. What are you doing?" she replied

"Running away well going home to Ohio to escape Leland. Please don't tell anyone"

"Don't tell anyone where I was going either. Deal?" she said

"Sure it's not like I'm coming back anyway"

"Love you Kylie" Cecily said before hugging me

"Love you too Cecily stay in touch right" I said I felt Cecily nod against my cheek before I let go.

We each went our separate ways Cecily headed off left as I went right. When I finally got back to my apartment it was three in the morning in Hawaii which is nine in Ohio so late enough to call daddy.

 _"_ _Hey daddy_ _"_

 _"_ _Hi Kylie"_

 _"_ _I'_ _m coming home_ _"_

 _"_ _Really Dog said you_ _'_ _d be staying until further notice_ _"_

 _"_ _Well I_ _'_ _m not alright, I_ _'_ _m coming back soon_ _"_ _I yelled back at my dad._

 _"_ _What if I don_ _'_ _t want you back?_ _"_

 _"_ _Well you didn_ _'_ _t want me to leave so why wouldn_ _'_ _t you want me back?_ _"_

 _"_ _Well I don_ _'_ _t"_ _daddy finally said before hanging up._

I threw my phone at the wall I didn't have anywhere else to go expect Stark Tower and I'm definitely not grovelling to Tony. So it looks like I'm stay here indefinitely in little apartment with nothing inside. I'm stuck here since Da Kine Bail Bonds haven't paid me for my week of work and daddy has stopped sending me money for a while. If only I had enough money for a ticket to go on a plane just to escape Leland.

Since I am stuck on this island I decided to watch _Practical Magic_ instead; I can't sleep because every time I closed my eyes I see Leland and the rest of the Chapman's. Eventually I fell asleep only to be woken by a loud knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Leland's PoV

I must have fallen asleep laid against the door to Kylie's bedroom last night while I was waiting for her to talk to me. This morning I woke up next to her bedroom door. I tried the door. It was still locked. She must be getting hungry.

"Kylie please talk to me. Are you hungry?" I asked there was no reply

"DAD" I yelled down the stairs before he came running up the stairs

"What is it?"

"Can I kick the door down?" I asked he nodded at me. So I kicked the door down only to find her window wide open and Kylie's things had all disappeared. But where had she gone.

An hour later we were all at the office deciding on a plan. Like we would do before a hunt. But she knew us too well. Kylie was smart. She'd have the plan worked out by the time we knocked on the door. Surprising her was the only way to win.

We had spent an hour calling her trying every phone we had but she never answered.

"Right I'm going out to find her" I yelled as everyone was leaving

"No on your own bro" Duane Lee yelled back at me "we will all go" he said now more calmly. I nodded slowly.

We all quickly got into the cars ready to drive to Kylie's house. When we finally got there it was only just nine o'clock in the morning. I ran upstairs to her apartment and knocked on the door before ringing her phone again. I could hear it ringing through the door and the television was on too.

"Kylie please I know that you're in there" I found myself saying to the still closed door. I stood there still talking to the door hoping she can hear me and will open the door.

 _"_ _Come on Leland she_ _'_ _s not going to answer_ _"_ dad said over the radio after about twenty minutes of waiting for me.

 _"_ _Fine I'_ _m kicking the door down_ _"_ _I replied into my radio._

 _"_ _You can_ _'_ _t there is no warrant_ _"_ Dad said again down the radio.

"Well I am alright" I yelled just before I heard footsteps running up towards her apartment to where I was standing. So I got ready to kick that door down and was about to before I felt someone pull me backwards it was dad.

"GET OUT" I heard someone yelling from inside

"NO IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU" another voice yelled back at the first voice. I panicked if she was inside she was in trouble. So I started pulling towards the door when Duane Lee and Justin grabbed hold of me holding me back.

Dad had heard the voices too. I wanted to get inside now. So did he. I could see him getting closer to the door.

"Right Leland kick that door down" dad finally said before Duane Lee and Justin let go of my arms allowing me to kick in that door.

Kylie PoV

I could hear people outside but I was too scared to scream. He would kill me if I made any noise. I heard the door being kicked down and landing on the floor loudly. That's when I realized that he had jumped out of the window. His presence in the room had gone. I kept trying to open my eyes but I couldn't. I tried to pull myself up off the floor. But I couldn't. I was too difficult. I need someone to help me. Rescue me. I could hear yelling around me but I couldn't focus on who it was or what they were saying.

Leland's PoV

As I was walking around Kylie's flat I knew something was wrong. It was silent. And no one was there. I heard Duane Lee rush out of the house and into his car before speeding off followed by Beth who pushed my dad towards me very gently before also leaving. What had happened?

"Leland listen to me" dad began "we don't know what happened here but Kylie's not good. Duane Lee has taken her to the hospital. Also we found this" he said before handing me one of the Da Kine files for a Michael Alexander Macdonald. The whole file was covered in blood.

"What? Why is this here?" I asked

"We don't know but if we weren't here she'd probably be dead. We know his car was outside when we arrived so Beth and the rest of the crew have gone to find him and I've called the cops" dad said

I just started sobbing uncontrollably. It was my fault. I drove her away. I let her leave. I loved her too much.

Eventually after three hours Duane lee rang up.

 _"_ _What_ _'_ _s happened?_ _"_ _I asked as soon as I answered the phone_

 _"_ _He attacked her_ _"_ _Duane lee replied bluntly_ _"_ _I'_ _ve rang Patrick and he_ _'_ _s coming to stay with her for a while_ "

 _"_ _Can I see her?_ _"_ _I asked almost too scared to speak_

 _"_ _No sorry bro she_ _'_ _s threatened to kill you about ten times since we arrived_ _"_ _he responded. Just as I hung up._

Its official she hated me. I broke down crying again. Duane Lee didn't come home all day. By the time he finally returned it was ten at night and after the day's events everyone else was asleep. Except me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kylie PoV

"Hey Kylie I've missed you" Patrick said as he walked into my hospital room

"Ok yeah just get me out of here" I responded getting slightly annoyed.

"Your carriage awaits" Patrick laughed at me

"Thank you Mr. Verona" I responded "want to stay at my place tonight"

"Sure you direct" he responded.

We finally had finished our hour long trip back from the hospital. And was just pulling up at my apartment when I noticed the car it was the Chapman's Black hummers but only one was there. I froze in my seat hoping Patrick wouldn't notice.

"Kylie what's up?" he asked sounding worried

"Have you got a hotel?" I shot back almost immediately

"No kinda hoping I'd stay with you" he responded

"Ok well Leland's here" I said calmly before glancing across at Patrick

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked politely

"No I just can't face him right now" I said feeling the fear wash over my whole body.

"Well Miss I'm here with you now and I'll protect you from this Leland guy" he said trying to sound macho before getting out of the car and coming round to my door opening it and giving me a piggy back to my apartment where I rung the bell and waited for Leland to appear. But it was Beth.

"Oh sweetie are you alright?"She asked sounding very concerned. I nodded "right we will be going now" she replied before smiling across at Patrick who was holding me up "thanks for coming to look after her" she said before leaving.

Following Beth was a long line of hugs from Lyssa, Dog, Tim and Justin meaning only two people was still in my apartment. Leland and Duane Lee.

So I bravely hopped inside, still being held up by Patrick, finding that Leland was stood in the middle of the room holding a bunch of roses and a bag. While Duane Lee was filling my freezer and fridge with everything from cookies to pineapple including massive amounts of alcohol and chocolate.

"Thanks Duane" I yelled from the door nearly making him drop the bottle of Corona he was trying to open.

"It's ok I'll leave you two to talk" he replied before walking out of the door. I knew he'd motioned Patrick to follow him outside as I could feel him slowly releasing me before he kissed the top of my head leaving me and Leland alone in my apartment.

"So …what do you wanna talk about?" I asked nervously

"Me and you" Leland replied quickly before asking "so what's the story with Patrick?" I was frozen to the spot and couldn't answer what should I tell him?

"So ex boyfriend then or is he your current boyfriend or maybe your married" Leland said angrily before throwing the roses onto the table next to him before trying to leave. I wanted to stop him but I just couldn't get there quick enough so I shouted instead.

"LELAND" I yelled. He turned and looked at me "please stop and let me explain"

"Well it better be good cos I'll be late for work" he snarled furiously.

So I gathered up all my courage and began dying to finish the story and move on "some idiot dared him to date me for $50 per date for as long as he wanted to. Eventually it got to prom night and I took him with me before leaving cos I found out he was being paid for dating me. I was so angry I moved here" I took a breath not daring to look up at Leland's face "but at the day before I left he bought me my Louboutin's with the money he'd been given and we decided to be friends and see what happened since we enjoyed being together and had so much fun when we were fake dating. He took me to the airport and I promised we'd talk every day that was until I met you and the rest of the family then I forgot about him" I finally glanced up at Leland before passing out again.

When I woke up Leland was kissing me or giving me CPR, I'm not really sure which.

"What happened?" I asked quietly

"You passed out again" he responded but I could tell he was lying to me as the fear and panic crossed his face.

"No stop lying. Tell me what really happened" I replied as he avoided eye contact and the question "NOW LELAND" I yelled

"Fine calm down, Michael and Zac came by while Duane and Patrick were out buying whatever" I could tell he was still lying "and because we were arguing I didn't notice that they had a gun and they shot you in the back"

"Why aren't I in hospital?"

"It only grazed you I noticed before it hit you full on" he replied looking pained

"What really happened with Patrick and Duane Lee?" I asked

"They went kickboxing. How'd you know I was lying?"

"It's in those gorgeous brown eyes of yours" I responded feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment. Then I noticed that Leland was now laid on the floor surrounded by blood. I grabbed the radio off his belt and hoped that someone still had theirs on and were close enough to hear me.

 _"_ _Help"_ _I screamed down the radio_

 _"_ _What_ _'_ _s wrong Kylie?_ _"_ _I heard Lyssa answer._

 _"_ _Its Leland I think he took a bullet for me come quickly please_ _"_ _I replied before panicking._

 _"_ _10-4 I'_ _ll be two minutes_ _"_ _she responded._

I just sat there talking to him, praying that he'd be ok, hoping Lyssa arrived quickly. When I finally heard tyres screeching into the parking lot I hope that it was them. I just sat there crying hoping he'd be fine. They quickly ran into the living room and started picking him up and taking him to the car. I couldn't lose him. I just sobbed harder.

I have been sat in this stupid hospital waiting room for seven days now I didn't want to go home in case something happened to him so I was waiting patiently. The cops had finally caught Michael and Zac and had put them back in jail with no bond. So permanently with a longer sentence.

"Kylie, please come home with us" Beth said "they'll call if anything happens" I just shook my head at her

"Sweetie come on it could be months before anything happens" Dog said

"What happens if nothing happens if he gets worst or needs permanent care or never wakes up or we run out of money" I asked

"I'm willing to sell my whole company for him. Whatever happens he won't want you sitting around here waiting" Dog responded

"What's better sitting here waiting for him, with him or at home alone thinking about it?" I nearly yelled at him.

"Ok you can stay but if he's not awake by next week we are taking you home" bargained Beth

"Fine" I replied bluntly


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Leland's PoV

I could hear Dad and Beth talking to Kylie it sounded like they were arguing about something. At least this meant one thing the person I nearly died to save was safe.

When I finally was strong enough to open my eyes I noticed that I was in hospital and Kylie was asleep in the chair next to my bed. So I carefully got up and picked her up placing on my bed next to me. That's when I felt the immense amount of pain all down my back and side. So I laid there watching her sleeping. I noticed that she still had the same cast on her leg as when it happened since I'd signed it and written on it before I got shot. She had also got a cut across her forehead where I'd pushed her out of the way. She must have hit her head on the coffee table. As I was staring at her I noticed that she was now staring up at me.

"Right Mr. Chapman lets pick up where we left off" she said before passionately kissing me "Now how did I get up here?"

"I fetched you" I responded

"You weren't supposed to move you could have been paralyzed" Kylie said sternly

"It would be worth it for you" I responded before kissing her again as Duane Lee walked into the room with Patrick.

"So Missy I see you've replaced me" I heard Patrick say.

"Yes you just weren't magical enough" She laughed from her space next to me on the bed.

"Right you can go home now your awake" Duane Lee said "but on one condition you two cripples have to stay at Dad and Beth's house so we can look after you"

"Ok" I said at last before going to get changed.

"No chance are you walking out of here" Duane said to me "in the wheelchair now" he ordered

"Really I'm fine" I responded.

"NOW" he yelled so I sulked over to wheelchair remembering to punch him in the arm first before he collected a Kylie off the floor placing her on my knee.

When we finally got back to dads house I jumped out of the car grabbing Kylie and running inside before Duane Lee noticed that we were gone.

"LELAND Sit down now" I heard dad shout from behind me so I did as I was told just to shut him up.

"Right kids we are going on a bounty we will be back soon" Beth said looking at us "behave"

"We will" we both replied sarcastically at the same time

"Christopher is here and he'll tell us if you've been naughty" Beth continued shutting the door and getting in the car

"So Kylie what do you want to do?" I asked

"I don't know I'm bored I've been waiting all day everyday at that stupid hospital for a week for you to wake up so I've watched every movie in existence and read every book too" she replied

"Well we could go upstairs" I said

"Umm what about Christopher"

"Well if he arrived today the chances are that he'll be asleep and if not he usually sleeps in till lunch anyway so we've got two hours" I replied winking

"Ok then" she said finally giving in

"sweetie I'm joking with you by the way I was thinking snuggling in bed" I replied laughing before she pulled herself up onto her unbroken leg and started to punch me and start play fighting.

By the time dad and the crew returned home we were sat on the couch watching Dirty Dancing together well kissing anyway. They quickly got the idea we were now officially together. Over the next month we just sat there watching movies all day everyday with the odd interruption of people asking if we wanted food or drinks it was amazing we actually got along no arguing or fighting just sitting and talking to each other.

The week before Kylie got her cast off her leg she spent sat at the gym watching me train and practice since I could now go back to the gym and build my body strength back up again. That was the only disadvantage of being stuck on your butt for weeks. You get fat. And you can't train or anything so you lose all of the strength and muscle you have. So I was ready to go on the hunt again by the next week after I'd taken Kylie to have her cast of her leg. That drive back to the office was hell. We had become inseparable since we'd been struck together at Dad and Beth's and Kylie had even moved in to my house last week. Not permanently just until she found a new house because Patrick was in her apartment and she hated that house.

"Are you coming to the office?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied. I could tell she knew what was happening

"Come on sweetie we can and will make it work I promise" I responded. She just nodded. "Please Kylie. I love you" oops maybe it's soon for I love you bombshell probably just kill me now.

"I love you too" she replied "do you wanna go on a date tonight?"

"Sure I'll pick you up at seven" I responded smiling before I hopped out of the hummer and went inside the office

"What's happened? You look very happy" dad asked

"I'm taking Kylie on a date tonight" I replied

"Take her somewhere nice" dad said

"TIME TO GO BOYS" I heard Kylie yell from behind me. So we all sat on the couches to listen to dad telling us about the guy we are trying to catch while sat and gave Kylie a foot massage just as the camera crew walked in at the end of briefing.

"So what did we miss?"Asked Carl the cameraman

"John Michaels, aged 25 is our guy for today. Five foot nine. A hundred and ninety nine pounds. Samoan and has a tribal tattoo on the left side of his face.

"Ok let's go get him" Dad yelled. I looked across at Kylie. She looked scared. So as the film crew left I went over and sat on Kylie's desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be going out on a bounty?" she asked

"Yeah but I wanted to check that your ok first" I replied

"Well move your ass, your sat on the files I'm trying to use" she responded before gently pushing me off the edge of her desk.

"Ok well I've got to go love you see you tonight" I said

"Love you too see you at seven" she said before gently kissing me on the lips.

"LELAND HURRY UP" dad shouted

"Got to go" I said before running outside to the parking lot and jumping into Beth's car.

We were already to go when I heard someone walking towards my window. It was a woman. I could hear the heels of her shoes clicking on the pavement. Before Kylie stepped in front of the window.

"Sweetie were you intending to arrest this guy?" she asked

"Yeah why?" I replied

"You may need these" she responded holding up my mace can and handcuffs.

"Thank you" I replied lightly kissing her again. Luckily the camera crew wasn't recording us at that time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kylies PoV

After hours doing the paperwork for all the bonds that had been written during the day and check on any warrants. As well as answering the phones so after hours of begging Wesley let me go home early to get ready for my date. I went home to get ready for my date with Leland but I didn't know what to wear. But I had the perfect shoes. The Louboutin's Patrick bought me before I left. So I rang Lyssa.

 _"_ _Hey Kylie_ _"_

 _"_ _Hi, you now that I_ _'_ _m going out on a date with Leland. Do you know where we are going?_ _"_

 _"_ _Yeah but I can_ _'_ _t tell you_ _"_ _she giggled_

 _"_ _Well what should I wear then?_ _"_

 _"_ _We could go shopping if you want_ _"_

 _"_ _I thought you was on a bounty_ _"_ _I said_

 _"_ _no we finished hours ago_ _"_ _Lyssa said_

 _"_ _And you didn_ _'_ _t come by to see me_ _"_ _I said in mock offence_

 _"_ _Sorry"_ _Lyssa said_ _"_ _so I_ _'_ _ll be round in 10 minutes_ _"_ _before hanging up._

I heard a knock at the door so I opened the door. It was Lyssa. So I grabbed my phone, purse, keys and wallet before I ran out of the door locking it. I dragged Lyssa down the stairs towards her Chevy Corvette and jumped in.

"Let's go shopping WOO" I yelled as Lyssa started to drive down the road towards the mall.

"so where are we going first Kylie?" she asked

"I don't know but we only have three hours till the date" I said

"ok forever 21 it is then" she said before parking the car and running towards the mall doors.

So I got inventive once I reach the doors to the mall and rang Leland to ask for directions from the doors to Forever 21

 _"_ _Hey honey what_ _'_ _s up?_ _"_ _he asked as soon as he answers the phone_

 _"_ _Lyssa lost me in the mall_ _"_ _I said_

 _"_ _Where are you? I_ _'_ _ll come and find you_ _"_

 _"_ _No there_ _'_ _s no time before our date. Just give me directions to forever 21 please_ _"_ _I responded_

So Leland guided me down the stairs to Forever 21. When I arrived I noticed Lyssa had arms full of various different dresses all in different styles and colors. Then she noticed me and motioned me to go to her before pushing me towards the changing room and into a tiny cubicle which struggled to fit me and all the dresses inside. Due to the time limits of our shopping mission I was selective on which dresses I tried on but none of them looked right and we were running out of time. So we went to Mac and purchased some essential makeup for Lyssa to do my hair and makeup ready for the date. Only an hour and half before my date and the mall was filling up so we went home to my apartment only to find a box just inside the door with a note.

 _'_ _I still love you and you_ _'_ _re my best friend so I thought I would help out with your date do I bought you this dress with the left over money from the dating thing._

 _Love_

 _Patrick xx_ _'_

So I finally was able to shower, get dressed in Patrick's amazing present, have my hair and makeup done and finally grabbed my purse and put my Louboutin's on before I heard a knock on the door. It was seven so I guessed it was Leland so emerged from my bedroom. Lyssa did a double take when she saw me dressed in the black bodycon, mid thigh dress which showed off my back, tattoos and piercings to full effect. And my Louboutin's made my legs look longer as well as my sexy tousled hair featuring my dip dye teal extensions. With my smoky eye makeup and dark red lips. I loved great.

"Wow you look great" she said

"Thanks" I replied walking towards the door and opening

"Hey Patrick"

"Just had to see you in that dress" he replied "do a twirl then girly" so I did as I was told and did a twirl.

"I never knew that you had tattoos and a piercing at the base of your spine" Lyssa shouted

"Surprised you then did she" Patrick said back giving me a hug and whispering "who's she?"

"Leland's sister" I whispered back

"Single" he replied. I nodded. "Really?" he whispered back before I nodded again.

"Hey Leland" I said as Patrick let me go

"Hi ready to go?" he asked before his mouth dropped open when he saw my full outfit and that was only the front half.

"Bro shut your mouth" Lyssa yelled

"Sorry" he whispered blushing "Lyssa can I borrow the corvette?"

"Sure" she replied throwing him the car keys to him

"Thanks" he replied before throwing her the Hummer keys

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah Bye" he yelled at Lyssa and Patrick

"Be careful bye" they shouted back at us

"Bye" I yelled winking at Patrick and dragging Leland down the stairs towards the corvette as he opened my door for me I noticed he had a tight white shirt and his slightly fade jeans on with his work combat boots. Before I closed the door and got into the driver's side of the car and began driving.

"Couldn't find any shoes?" I joked

"No they are all on the big island sorry I wasn't intending to go on a date." He replied "and for the horrible shoe comment you can wear this" he said handing me a blindfold.

"But what about my makeup" I asked taking the blindfold from his hands and throwing it onto the floor"

"Fine close your eyes, I'll know if you're peaking" he said smiling at me.

For the rest of drive we sat in silence until I heard the car stop. I wanted to open my eyes. I was scared. But I didn't open my eyes I trusted Leland so I just sat there. I heard the driver's side door open and close before I heard my door open. I felt Leland take of my Louboutin's.

"DON'T LOSE THEM" I yelled at him as he took them off my feet and placed them in my left hand. My Louboutin's were patent black peep toe with a t-bar large platforms and heels. The heels were leopard print and the soles were the signature red lacquer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Leland's PoV

"Can I carry your shoes?" I asked Kylie. She nodded slowly. "I promise I won't lose them and they'll be safer with us than in the car" I continued as Kylie just smiled at me before I took her right hand and picked her up bridal style.

"Why did you pick me up?" she asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"So you don't know where we are" I replied kissing her cheek before placing her on the blanket I had laid out around the campfire. "You can open your eyes now" I whispered into her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes I wanted to see her reaction to the beach I had spent hours transforming and ensuring that it looked absolutely perfect. Kylie's best friend Patrick had helped me to ensure it was perfect for the date.

I had put red roses in vases and lit candles around the tent that I had put up in between the two palm trees overlooking the water. I had also brought a large cooler full of food like chocolate dipped strawberries which I had hidden inside the tent along with swimwear for both of us and piles of cushions and blankets.

I wrapped my arms around Kylies waist which I knew was a high risk given the fact that she punched me in the face the first time I tried to get too close to her. I knew she would be trying to work out who was behind her I felt her body tense up.

"Sweetie it's alright it's only me" I whispered in Kylie's ear. She just smiled at me.

"Thank you for bringing me here. But why here?" she asked me.

"Well" I began before I got up and sat down again in front of Kylie so I could see he wonderful deep blue eyes "I heard that you've never been to the Hawaiian beaches and I they are the best beaches in the world so I thought I would bring you here and also I wanted to take you on a picnic and swimming and this was the best place. Patrick helped me" I said to her.

"Really but I put all this make up on and this dress and my best shoes to come to a beach" she replied. I nodded. Before I picked Kylie up and started running down the beach towards the crystal clear blue sea as she was screaming at me then I stopped just at the sea shore and put her down on to the powder sand. Before wrapping my arms around her waist again but this time with Kylie facing me. As we watched the sunset down behind the horizon, we held hands, so I kissed her before pushing her closer to the sea again. Teasing her further.

"I'm sorry" I said as I scooped her up again before carrying her over to the tent where all the swimwear was.

"What are doing?" Kylie asked trying to kick and hit me

"Going swimming" I replied

"But I haven't got anything to wear" she replied

"Well you could go skinny dipping" I teased back at Kylie

"NO" she yelled back at me

"It's ok I'm only joking with you, sweetie" I replied "I bought you a bikini"

"Oh that's sweet thank you" she replied as I dropped her back into the tent before throwing the bikini I bought for her at her face.

"Right you can change in the tent" I shouted back at the tent as I started to get changed into my swimwear. Once I was ready I turned around to see Kylie dressed in the bikini I had bought her today. It was peach with polka dots and a halter neck. Wow it looked amazing on Kylie with her amazing black dip dyed teal hair which was fake as I can now see.

"Nice bikini" I yelled across at her.

"Have you got a hair tie" Kylie yelled back to me.

"Sure" I said carefully taking the ponytail holder out of my braid and passing it across to Kylie.

"Can you braid my hair please?" Kylie asked nervously

"Sure" I replied gently brushing her hair through with my fingers before plaiting it very slowly and placing the ponytail holder in the bottom of the braid. That's when I noticed the tattoos which went all the way down her back with her piercing at the bottom of her spine.

"Close your mouth boy and stop staring at my ass" she said to me I could tell she was teasing me slightly.

"I just never realized you had tattoos and piercings" I replied as I picked Kylie up and threw her over my shoulder running down the beach towards the sea. I stopped just before I reached the seashore and put her down on the sand. So she was facing me.

"I love you Kylie" I said

"I love you too Leland" she replied kissing me before I picked her up and threw her into the sea.

"Sorry sweetie I just could resist" I said picking Kylie up out of the sea.

"It's ok I'm sure I'll get revenge on you eventually" She replied "Leland, I have a question for you"

"Yeah sweetie what is it?" I asked feeling slightly worried.

"Am I safe in my apartment?" she said looking very worried.

"I don't know why?" I replied

"Well I still don't feel safe after what happened with Michael and Zac" she said shaking slightly "and I know that you're going back to the big island soon so you would be here to protect me Mr. Chapman"

"It's ok you can move in with Dad and Beth when I'm not here if you want" I said to her giving her a hug. I really hope shell be alright. "or there is always another solution you come with me to the big island or we will help you buy a house here nearer to dad and Beth if you want to stay here" she just nodded

"I don't want to ruin your evening let's forget about this for now I'll talk to everyone else about it tomorrow" Kylie said still shivering.

"Right let's take you back to the tent and the campfire" I said before carrying her up the beach to our tent and wrapping her in one of the blankets which I had brought with us.

"Thank you" she whispered at me holding my hand.

"Do you want any food?" I asked Kylie as she sat staring at the fire still holding my hand. She nodded at me then let go of my hand slapping my butt as I headed towards the cooler in the tent.

"We have marshmallows, cookies, chocolate dipped strawberries, champagne, cake, pineapple and melon" I said to Kylie.

"Haven't we got any pretzels, gelato or quesadillas" she asked impatiently as she wrapped her arms around my waist kissing my back.

"I'll call Lyssa" I said "I'm sure shell bring you pretzels, gelato and quesadillas" she nodded as I went to call Lyssa.

 _"_ _Hey Leland_ _"_

 _"_ _Lyssa can you do me a favor_ _"_ _I begged_

 _"_ _It depends what it is. I_ _'_ _m kind of busy_ _"_ _she teased_

 _"_ _Ok can you come here with quesadillas, pretzels and gelato please_ _"_ _I asked hoping she would say yes._

 _"_ _Ok_ _I'll_ _bring Patrick too" she said chirpily before hanging up._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Kylies PoV

"So what are all the tattoos for?" Leland asked me

"well the one across the bottom of my back which says 'Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting" with the Tinkerbelle next to it are for Lucy she loved Peter Pan and it makes me think of her. The dolphin on the side of my foot is for my mom. And on my wrist my 'Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust' reminds me not to worry about what will happen. Also the rest of my back is all Disney characters like Stitch to show family is important, Thumper, Bambi and Flower to show my love of animals" I explained just as Lyssa and Patrick arrived

"What about the wolf on your ankle?" Leland asked tracing patterns on my hand

"Well" Patrick began making Leland jump slightly before showing him his wrist "so we never forget each other no matter where we are"

"We should get matching tattoos" said Lyssa from where she was stood holding my food as Leland and Patrick started fake sword fighting with kebab skewers.

"Yeah but first food" I yelled at Lyssa running towards her grabbing my food off Lyssa. "Sorry" I whispered back at her.

As I was eating my quesadillas Lyssa had stripped out of her dress and was now in the sea splashing Patrick and play fighting with him too. I could feel someone's presents behind me and I guessed it was Leland.

"They're so cute aren't they" Leland whispered from behind me as I turned around and smeared cheese onto his face. "Oh you want revenge then" he teased me more. I nodded before handing him a spoon and the tub of gelato before taking a spoon for myself and began to eat the gelato very cautiously. Leland began to eat the Oreo gelato too careful not to drop any one my bare skin as we sat next to each other. This date was getting boring. So I took emergency action and picked up my spoon loaded with gelato and splattered it directly onto Leland's mouth. Before he picked up his spoon and started to feed me gelato.

"Come on we are supposed to be having fun. Stop being so grown up Leland" I teased him before throwing gelato at his face again.

"Please can we finish the food before we start a food fight" he asked. I nodded and got up to fetch the cooler. As I was dragging it back to where Leland was I heard car doors so I turned around to see Duane Lee, his wife (Teresa), Justin and his girlfriend (Maggie) as well as Christopher, Dog and Beth all walking down the beach towards where we were sat.

"Hey" I heard Duane Lee shout to me.

"Hey" I yelled back

"Talk about ruin a date" Leland yelled at Duane lee

"Sorry bro but we all thought it was an amazing idea" he shouted back to Leland

"Ok but let's not talk to each other. Ok?" Leland said. Everyone nodded in agreement before trying to raid the cooler so I grabbed the champagne and the chocolate dipped strawberries.

"here I salvaged these" I said, Leland smiled at me as I opened the champagne and took a swig from the bottle and sitting down next to Leland.

"Have you enjoyed your date?" Leland asked

"Yeah it was the best date I've ever been on" I replied kissing him.

"Let's go home" he replied "they've kinda ruined the evening." I nodded back at Leland before ruining back up the beach towards the tent before grabbing my dress and shoes as well as a blanket and running towards the corvette. Until I felt some arms wrap around my waist picking me up and throwing me onto the sandy bank next to the parking lot.

"So are we not going home?" I asked presuming Leland had brought me down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Leland's PoV

 _"_ _Let'_ _s go home_ _"_ _I said_ _"_ _they_ _'_ _ve kinda ruined the evening_ _"_ _before Kylie ran back up to the tent._

'I'll just have five more minutes' I thought staring out at the sea. I was sure that Kylie would come back if I didn't go get in the car. It seemed very quiet. Too quiet. Where has she gone? It is weird that she hasn't come to find me I must have been sat staring at the sea for at least 15 minutes now and she hasn't come to find me. So I ran up the beach towards the tent to find out where Kylie had gone. Her clothes were gone. So were her shoes. Maybe she fell asleep in the car. So I pulled on my clothes and began walking up the beach towards the corvette which was in the parking lot.

I peered through the passenger side window. She wasn't there. Where had she gone? Maybe she was in one of the other cars. So I checked. She wasn't in any of the other cars. I ran down the beach towards the tent. I checked in there too. Not there. Where had she gotten to?

So I ran towards the rest of the family who were splashing in the sea.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN KYLIE?" I yelled at them

"I thought she was with you" Dad said very calmly

"She was" I sobbed quietly as I felt a slightly wet Duane Lee hug me.

"What happened?"asked Beth and Lyssa at the exact same time

"Well" I sobbed "after you guys came you kinda ruined our date night so we were going to head home_"

"Sorry" Duane lee and dad both whispered perfectly in sync with each other before they were hushed by Beth.

"Anyway" I continued "Kylie ran back up to the tent to grab her stuff and I sat watching the floating lanterns over the sea. Then when I got up to go find her about 15 minutes later she had disappeared so I presumed she was in the car and had fallen asleep. So I checked the corvette and then the rest of the cars and she's not there I also check in the tent but she is there either." I finally finished.

"Well where could she have gone?" Beth asked

"I don't know she doesn't even know where we are" I replied

"Well then she can't have gone far" Dad responded "let's start looking for her then. Beth and I will look on the left side of the beach. You, Lyssa and Patrick go out in the cars and look around a bit. Justin and Maggie will look on the right side of the beach. Christopher will go look for clues .And Duane lee and Teresa will look in the parking lot"

"Thanks dad" I responded before running up the beach again to the car. I fell over something spiky on the sand hitting my head on the wooden edging of the parking lot. Oww. The pain started to rush around my head and face.

"OMG" Lyssa yelled seeing me flat out on the floor "what the hell did you do?" she half scolded me.

"I don't know" I said feeling slightly dazed "I fell over something spiky and hit my head on the parking lot wooden thingy and now my face hurts"

"Well let's patch you up first" Lyssa said calmly.

"I'll start looking, if you think you can cope without me" Patrick said

"OK" Lyssa and I responded

"Right then what are we going to do with you now?" Lyssa asked

"Fix me and let's find my girl" I replied as Lyssa grabbed the first aid kit from the tent.

"Oww" I yelped as Lyssa tried to wipe some of the sand out of my face before getting an antiseptic wipe to remove the blood from my face and sticking some thin strips of medical tape across my eyebrow before putting a plaster over the top.

"Now what did I fall over?" I asked Lyssa feeling around on the floor around where my feet were. Then I found it. It was Kylies Louboutin sandal that she had been wearing when I fetched her tonight. But where was its owner. Shoes don't just appear.

"Lyssa look its Kylie's shoe" I said handing the Louboutin sandal up to her before climbing up to inspect it.

"I'll ring Patrick and let him know" she responded before walking over to her beach towel and picking up her phone.

"What did he say?" I asked Lyssa

"He said that Kylie loved them shoes more than her life and would never leave them anywhere except in her closet. And she wouldn't have walked anywhere by choice either." Lyssa said. I knew she was holding something back. But what was it?

"Lyssa, What else did he say?" I asked calmly

"Nothing" she responded quickly. Too quickly. another sign she was lying to me.

"Lyssa Tell Me Now" I yelled at her

"It's possible that someone may have taken her" she responded still holding something back.

"Who?" I asked

She looked defeated "Zac" she whispered

"What? The guy who we put in jail" I asked. Lyssa nodded.

"His girlfriend and Kylie's step sister, Cameron Ann Morgan"

"She never mentioned her" I said

"Well she doesn't really like her she is twenty nine." Lyssa continued "Patrick is going to her house now to see if she's there."

"Ok" I said "let's get everyone back here and come up with a plan."

Within 10 minutes everybody who gathered in the middle of the beach next to the tent. We need to save Kylie. I want her back. We need a plan.

"Let's do this like a bounty" dad said "call Tim Sonny and Kaleo get them to meet us here"

My phone suddenly started ringing. Unknown number.

 _"Hello" I said_

 _"I know where you are"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"You better stop talking or the girl dies" he said "you have three days to find her so start looking now" then hung up._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kylie's PoV

The pain in my head was getting worse. It felt like I'd been walked over by an elephant. My whole body hurt. Who has done this? I finally felt brave enough to open my eyes. The whole room was pitch black. I wasn't tied down and I hadn't been injured.

"Oh you're awake now" Natasha said

"So you're the one who ruined my date" I replied teasing her slightly.

"As lovely as Leland is I'm not trying to steal him, I've got Banner" she replied

"So why did you steal me?" I asked

"Cammie's getting to close" Natasha explained

"What's next?" I asked

"Clint will take us back to the tower and then you will stay there with Tony and Loki for two weeks" she finished

"Loki?" I said

"Yeah the guy who tried to destroy the world" Nat stated

"Why?" I asked patiently

"Tony's fallen for him" Clint shouted through from the cockpit of the plane "against our advice he decided to marry him"

"Thanks Clint" I yelled

"Prepare to land" he said

Before he started the decent into on to the tower before finally the doors opened.

"Hey Pepper" I yelled at my brother's assistant

"Hi K, we're all so happy your home" she replied before awkwardly staring at me for a little while longer.

"So" I said trying to cut the tension

"Right I better be getting home now can't keep the family waiting" she continued

"Oh ok then" I replied before following her to the elevator which we both quickly got in. "Jarvis can you take me to the bar level please" I asked the AI

"Yes Madam" the AI responded as the elevator doors slid open revealing a room looking out over New York with large panoramic window, black leather couches and a well stocked bar including bar stools. That's when I noticed there was someone staring out of the window looking at New York and the light snowfall outside. So I carefully crept across the room towards the bar collecting a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass before walking back over to the elevator.

"Jarvis take me to the roof" I said

"But it's snowing" Jarvis protested

"Now Jarvis" I yelled at the AI

When the doors finally did open I agree that it was freezing so I went back inside to collect some warmer clothes but I could find any of mine that fitted. So I stole one of the many tartan shirts which were all piled up ready to be ironed and a pair of ironman sweats as well as my thickest socks and slippers and the quilt of my bed. Finally I got sat on the roof in the centre of the A on the side of the tower. It really was beautiful up here at night.

I should probably ring Leland now to tell him I'm alright.

"Hello?" He shakily asked

 _"Hi, it's me" I said trying to hide my shivers_

 _"OMG, Kylie are you ok?" He gushed quickly_

 _"Yeah I'm fine" I replied_

 _"Where are you?" He asked_

 _"New York" I said quickly_

 _"How the hell did you get there?" I knew he was now yelling down the phone_

 _"Tony came to kidnap me before Cameron could. I'm so sorry it wasn't supposed to happen like this but Cameron was getting too close for comfort." I explained softly_

 _"What happens now?" He asked fearing the worst_

 _"I stay here for two weeks then come back and hope that they find Cameron first" I replied I was so upset that we weren't in the same state anymore._

 _"Ok_" he started before I cut him off_

 _"Please come and visit me" I begged_

 _"I will I'll be on a plane by tomorrow. I love you" He responded_

 _"Love you too" I said_

Then he hung up. I suppose I should tell Tony since it's his house.

"You'll catch a cold sat there" a familiar voice said. It was Clint.

"So Tony cares enough to stop snogging that traitor to come and find me then" I said bluntly. Clint just nodded.

"Nice outfit" he laughter as I started collecting all the stuff Id taken to the rooftop with me.

"I was kidnapped alright" I said back before getting into the elevator.

"Jarvis, where is Tony" I asked

"Bar level Madam" Jarvis responded before taking me down to my own level of the tower that still looked like a sixteen year old was the occupant. I sighed before looking through all of my clothes. I pulled off this ridiculous outfit and pulled on my Dance Studio hoodie and my sweatpants.

When I finally returned to the bar level with my JD and the glass I had taken to find highway to hell blaring out and a massive hole out of the back of one of the couches and Tony slumped with a bottle of scotch by the window.

"Hi, is it okay if Leland comes to stay?" I asked him politely

"The bounty hunter?" Tony asked still staring at the bottle as I nodded. "No then" he responded

"Why" I asked

"Cause I don't like him" Tony responded

"Well I don't like Loki but I've not told you to stop screwing him have I now" I reasoned

"But it's my house" he yelled back

"I'm in charge" I screamed back

"Why?" He asked

" one you're not responsible enough, two you've managed to destroy this one room in about two seconds flat and three mom always left me in charge and it's my trust fund" I stated " now do I have to find all the house guests myself or are you going to introduce me to them and take me shopping" I asked

"Guests tomorrow after shopping and Leland can come if you agree to help me" he bargained

"Do what?" I asked

"Tidy up and meet Loki" he responded

"Sure" I said hugging my big brother

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE CANOODLING WITH MY HUSBAND?" yelled an angry voice behind us.

"Loki calm down this is my sister Kylie and we kidnapped her from Cammie and she'll be stay awhile" Tony responded as I could smell the alcohol on both their breaths.

"Right lets all go to bed we can talk more in the morning" I said expecting complains but both Loki and Tony were asleep on the floor. So I went off to my bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kylie's PoV

I woke up at nine in the morning to the sound of my phone ringing next to the bed.

"Hey" I said groggily

 _"Hey Baby" Leland replied trying not to yawn_

 _"Have you got here" I asked anxiously_

 _"Yeah" Leland said chirpily_

 _"Ok I'll get a car to fetch you" I said_

 _"What you're not going to be here?" He asked_

 _"No, it's a bit different here to New York" I responded_

 _"But I missed you" He begged_

 _"Fine I'm in the car I better not regret it. Meet me outside "I said_

 _"You won't I promise" he said before hanging up_

"Jarv do we still have my mustang"

"Yes we do" the AI replied

Before I jumped out of bed and ran to the elevator selecting the floor with the cars on a jumping into my old mustang and driving out onto the driveway before heading to the airport to collect Leland. As I pulled up I saw Leland who quickly ran towards the car throwing his baggage in the back seat. And attempting to kiss me. I shook my head as he noticed the paparazzi around the car. The whole journey we spent sat in silence until we reached the tower.

Leland's PoV

Once we had finally escaped the paparazzi we were pulling closer to Stark Tower home of clean energy and the Avengers

"Welcome to my brother's house" Kylie responded as we pulled up the driveway and all I could do was stare it was beautiful so I grabbed my stuffed from the backseat of the car. "are you going to talk to me or not?" She asked teasing me slightly.

"Yeah sorry I'm in shock that you live here" I responded

"I don't I live in Hawaii" She replied grinning cheekily before pulling me into the elevator.

"Where to madam" a voice asked making me jump

"My level please" Kylie replied "Leland this is JARVIS he's an AI that runs Stark Industries" she explained before kissing me passionately. I heard the doors slide open but continued to kiss Kylie we were supposed to be on her private level of the tower.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" A man yelled from behind us

"I'm sorry I had to fetch Leland I told JARVIS to tell you" Kylie explained calmly

"Ok then" The same man replied before giving her a hug as I went over to the couch to stare out the window. It was beautiful up here.

"OMG is that Leland Chapman?" It was some other guy with shoulder length black hair who was wearing black skinny jeans and a green hoodie and was now staring at me.

"Now hands and eyes off you're married and he's mine" Kylie replied before jumping on top of me.

"Hey I missed you "I whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too" she replied as I pulled her down so she was lying flat on my chest. Then I heard a noise like glass shattering so immediately let go of her. My bounty hunting brain kicked in.

"Calm down would you" she replied noticing the tension fill my body.

"Sorry" came a muffled replied from next to the bar so I glanced over currently Tony and Loki were trying and failing to rip each other's clothes off.

"Newly weds huh" came Kylies response

"Who are they anyway?" I asked cautiously

"Well the guy who was shouting at me is Tony Stark my brother. And the other is Loki Stark his husband" she explained "and they can be very loud at night" so I kissed Kylie and we started a make out session on the couch then and there.

"Madam, the Avengers will arrive in 3 minutes" JARVIS informed us

"Likes to ruin all the fun don't he" I replied sarcastically

"Yeah well I better find a better outfit" Kylie said getting up so I pulled her down again.

"I brought some of your stuff with me" I whispered into her ear as I began pulling clothes out of my suitcase throwing her a sundress and cardigan that was on the top of my case. "Now get changed"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kylie's PoV

"What the hell is happening here" asked a voice behind me as I was pulling on my cardigan while still kissing Leland. So I slowly broke off the kiss and spun around to find Natasha, Barton and three other people standing in the middle of the room.

"Sorry Nat but this time it wasn't me" I replied

"Who did this?" a tall blonde muscular man behind her asked

"Tony and Loki" I replied before continuing "me and Leland have kept it PG and definitely didn't do that to the bar"

"Where are they now? And who are you?" The blonde continued

"Last time I saw them they were on the floor and I'm Tony's sister Kylie Chapman"

"Hey back up a bit Mrs Chapman did I miss our marriage" Leland yelled at me

"Of course you did sweetie you were on the hunt" I responded sweetly before turning back to everyone else "so who are you?"

"Thor, Loki's brother" the blonde guy with the large hammer responded

"This is taking too long, Leland I'm Natasha Romanoff" Nat said

"Steve Rodgers, Captain America" replied another blonde

"Clint_" Barton began

"Clint really I know who you and Nat are" I shot back

"I was doing that for your boyfriend" Clint said before continuing "Clint Barton, Hawkeye, married with kids"

"Bruce Banner" Bruce said sheepishly as Nat grabbed his hand

"Leland Chapman, bounty hunter" Leland said from behind me.

Then the elevator doors opened revealing Ellie-Mae Tony and Loki's adopted daughter. So I rushed over to the doors and picked her up before passing her off to Leland.

"TONY, LOKI" I yelled to get a grunt in reply "we have guests"

"Umm take them up stairs and we'll be there in just one second" replied Tony

The ride in that lift was beyond awkward nobody knew what to talk about.

"What is Hawaii like?" Asked Clint at the same time as I asked "how are the kids?"

"Good" Clint replied "so Leland what's your job like" asked Clint trying to continue the conversation.

"Erm well it's interesting. I suppose" he replied as the doors opened and the avengers disembarked the elevator my grip on his arm increased as I held him in the lift.

"Well I need to go shopping" I shouted to the avengers "bye"

"Goodbye" yelled Thor as the doors closed

"JARVIS down to my level please" I said

Leland's PoV

Finally after what felt like a hundred different outfits we were ready to go out shopping. As we went to the elevator I remembered what happened last time we went outside. Why did it happen? So I decided to ask Kylie.

"Why did the paparazzi follow us?" I asked

"I'm Tony Stark's sister" Kylie replied "that's why I spent so long in Ohio and moved to Hawaii. It's like I could finally be free without worrying and escape Cammie"

"Ok then are you ready to go" I asked jumping into the divers seat of Kylie's Mustang before I looked around we were surrounded by cars all different colours, ages, types. "Can't we take one of them?" I asked. Kylie shook her head "they're Tony's babies" she replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Tony's priorities are a mess it's Loki, the cars, the tower, everything then me" Kylie said sadly I could almost see the tears in her eyes.

"But he rescued you" I replied

"No" she corrected "Nat told him to find me and save me. Anyway the show must go on" she said as she pulled on her sunglasses and handed me the keys before I placed them in the ignition and started driving into the centre of New York. The paparazzi followed us into every shop.

Kylie's PoV

200 bags of shopping later I was sat in Starbucks waiting for Leland to return when Tony rang.

 _"What's up?" I asked_

 _"Shawarma tonight?" He asked_

 _"Sure but I'm having a halloumi kebab instead"_

 _"Fine how long will you be?"_

 _"I'm ready but Leland's wandered off with my car keys"_

 _"Do you trust him?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"What's the problem then?"_

 _"I've got hundreds of shopping bags and I'm in Starbucks with the same coffee I've been drinking for about an hour now" I replied_

 _"Alright I'm coming to fetch you"_

 _"Hold up, in your car"_

 _"Yeah don't get too over excited it's for public relations it doesn't mean I love you now get your ass out here" he said_

That's when I noticed that he'd pulled up outside and was waiting for me as I struggled with my many bags to get outside before he decided to leave me here and stop being nice.


End file.
